Pearl of Promise
by EnzeruFataima
Summary: Hitsugaya is in mission on search of the mysterious girl. The girl has the pearl, Aizen needs in making powerful Espada's. In search, Hitsugaya is put on Seigaku to find the girl.Who might be the girl? Sorry suck at summary. xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first try. Prince of tennis crossover Bleach. I hope you spare me. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN P.O.T OR BLEACH. BUT I WISH I CAN OWN IT. lol**

_**Pearl of Promise**_

_**BY: Enzerufataima**_

On the night of my 16th birthday, I had a dream or was it a nightmare? But I know one thing for sure. That night I started seeing things that any normal human can't see.

_Flashback_

"_Sakuno, Sakuno, Sakuno!"The voice call me, I open my eyes just to see me standing in the pitch of darkness. I look around to find the source of the voice._

"_Helloooo? Anyone here?"I call out as I started to walk around._

"_Sakuno, Sakuno, Sakuno!"The voice call again, I stop walking and look around. I don' t know who is it but the voice sounded familiar._

"_Neh? Who are you? Why won't you show yourself?"I shouted as I look around for any sign of people around but could not found._

"_Sakuno!"The voice said and a bright light appear in front of me. I had to close my because of the sudden light. After I adjusted my eyes on the light, I founded myself staring at the person sitting on a king-look-a-like-chair._

"_Sakuno, it's been awhile."The man said as I try to get a better view of him but the darkness is like hiding him._

"_Who are you? And what do you want from me?"I ask bravely as I step forward. The man snickers as he laughs maniacally._

"_How naive you are my dear."The man said standing up from his throne. I froze on my spot as I notice him walking to me._

"_Did you forget __**our**__ promise?"He asks as he stops midway and look at me. He's stare is making me sweaty._

"_I-ii don't know what you're talking about."I answer as I feel my body go numb. Damn I thought as I tried to move but fail._

"_It was a promise made years ago. But don't worry will see each other again in the future."The man said as he step forward towards me. He stops in front me and I froze. _

"_You couldn't be him, how come?"I stuttered as the man started to fade away. _

"_You came back…"I whisper as the image started to fade. And I started to wake up._

_End of Flashback..!_

I stared at my naked reflection on the mirror and I stared at my chest as a tattoo was drawn there. After that night, many things changes in my life. First is the pearl tattoo on my chest that suddenly appeared after I woke up. Second is I can see ghost, different kinds of ghost. Third is I can see monsters that eats ghosts.

If you're wandering who I am, I am Sakuno Ryuuzaki, the granddaughter of the coach of tennis team, Seigaku Middle School. I am 16 years of age, I have a long-brown hair and a honey-colored eyes. I am a bit clumsy but I am a great cook.

I sigh as I started too dressed up for today. Today is my first day in high school. I simply brush my hair and put it on a one-braid so Ryoma-kun will stop teasing me about my twin-braid. I walk out of my room and go straight to the kitchen to drink milk and have a slice of bread.

Since the death of my grandmother, a year ago, I've been leaving all alone in this house. Everything I need is in this house but I still work part time for my food, although, my grandma and parents have a money in the bank for me to use. But I insisted to use it in the future.

I walk through the street, as I walk I notice the ghost of little girl sitting in the corner. I walk up to her and I smile brightly at her.

"Ohayou, Yui-chan!"I said and she looks up at me, I crouched down so we were eye level and rummaged my bag for a piece of cake and a candle with some flowers. I put it in front of her and I prayed silently.

"There you go!"I said brightly and the girl blinks at me and I just smile at her.

"Its Yui-chan death anniversary, right?"I ask as the girl who nodded in response. I smile and stand up.

"Arigatou nee-chan!"She said and I only smile brightly and run towards the school.

As I arrived at the school, Tomoka-chan with the senpai-tachi greeted me.

"Ohayou, Sakuno!"The senpai-tachi said.

"Ohayou, senpai-tachi."I greeted back as I walk up to them.

"What class are you in Sakuno-chan?"Momoshiro-senpai asks.

"She was on the same class like us, 1-B."Horio shouted and I cringed at the sudden shout.

"Horio-kun, stop shouting you're making us deaf."Oishi-senpai said and the others nodded agreeing.

"Saa, let's go."Fuji-senpai said and we started walking towards the front door when I feel a sudden sick feeling. I stop walking and turn to look at the sky.

_Its time again huh, those monsters are on search of food again_. I thought as I watched the sky from afar getting black.

I was about to walk away when I heard a pierce shout. It makes my body numb and my eyes widen in shock. I tried to cover my ears but I still can feel the cry of the ghost, the laugh of the monster. I can hear it all, and I felt my chest getting heavy as I started to pant and sweat. I tried to look up and found that the senpai-tachi is worriedly looking at me and trying to help me.

_I can't move. Am I going to die?_ Is my last thought before falling unconscious?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, this is my first try. Prince of tennis crossover Bleach. I hope you spare me.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN P.O.T OR BLEACH. BUT I WISH I CAN OWN IT. Lol

_**Pearl of Promise**_

_BY: Enzerufataima_

Tōshirō Hitsugaya, silently do his paperwork's and his vice-captain is still not in the 10th division office. He scowl when a thought of his vice-captain drinking Sake again.

_Damn that, Matsumoto._ He thought as he sign up his paper works. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing the panting Matsumoto Rangiku.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO, MATSUMOTO?"Toshiro growl as he glare at his vice-captain who in returned give him a playful smile.

"Taichou~ No need to get angry, I was gone because of something important matter that really need to be accomplish. And also the research institute of technology found something peculiar in the Real World, it is said that there is a mysterious riatsu and the hollow attack is becoming more frequent." Matsumoto explain and Toshiro turn to look more serious as he analyzes the information given by the vice-captain.

"TAICHOU..! HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!"A shout was heard inside the office of the 10th division captain.

"Nani?"He said coldly as he stared at the panting shinigami. Matsumoto look up from her captain and back to the shinigami.

"There is a message from the captain-commander, saying you have to be in the 1st division office now along with Matsumoto-fuku-Taichou."The shinigami explain and bowed his head in respect.

"What for?"Toshiro ask as he stands up on his seat.

"It is only said that it was urgent, nothing else, Taichou."The shinigami said and Toshiro walk up and give a nod dismissing the shinigami.

"Let's go, Matsumoto."Toshiro said as he shunpoed towards the captain-commander.

**At the 1****st**** Division**

Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai, stood in silence as he watch Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Vice-Captain Matsumoto Rangiku enter along with the 11th division Vice-captain Kusajika Yachiru, 6th division captain Kuchiki Byakuya and 4th division shinigami Yamada Hanatarou. The 5 people bowed in greeting as he nodded solemnly.

"I don't want to beat around the bush; I know you guys already know that there is a mysterious riatsu on the real world. I want you to go there and investigate, also protect the humans from the attack of the hallows."The captain-commander said.

"Tells us, why was the hallow attacking now? Where did that mysterious riatsu came from?"Toshiro ask, Captain-commander contemplated whether or not to tell them. He sighs and clears his throat.

"They were in search of the girl, the girl who had the pearl, the pearl that can help Aizen create new powerful Espada's. We need to find the girl before them or it is the end for all of us."Captain-commander said. The people inside the room look surprised.

"Who might this girl be?"Byakuya ask for the first time since the conversion start.

"No one knew, only Aizen know her. That's why we need to investigate and find her."Captain-commander said. The 5 people nodded their heads in understanding.

"I'll will send you tonight, Hitsugaya-Taichou and Kuchiki-Taichou will keep in touch, send me the reports. Get ready now!"The Captain-commander said in firm voice and everyone nodded and shunpoed out of the room. The Captain-Commander Yamamoto is left alone, contemplating his thoughts.

"_What are your plans, Aizen?"_Yamamoto-captain thought as he stared at the space.

**Later that Night**

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, Byakuya-Taichou the success of this mission is in your hands as well as the whole Soul Society. Find the girl and protect her. Don't ever let your guard down."Captain-Commander said and the two captains nodded their head in understanding. The captain-commander opens the Senkai Gate and watches the 5 shinigami's disappearing figure.

Inside the Senkai Gate

"Ne Taichou, what do you think about this girl were looking for?"Matsumoto ask as they walk thru the path of Senkai Gate. Toshiro answered with an "Hn", he also had no idea about how to find a girl with a pearl. Yachiru blink her eyes.

"She might be strong because she has the pearl."Yachiru said jumping around. The four look at her contemplating to what she said.

"Maybe Yachiru is right, ne Taichou?"Matsumoto said glancing to her captain.

"She might be wrong. Aizen is the type of guy who is mysterious. He might be thinking that the captain-commander will send shinigami's to look for the girl so he more or less put it into a fragile looking girl. A girl who won't catch the attention of shinigami's."Byakuya said walking in front of them, Toshiro nodded in agreement.

"_More or Less. This is one heck of a mission."_Toshiro thought as they step out of Senkai Gate and welcome by the sight of Real World.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, this is my first try. Prince of tennis crossover Bleach. I hope you spare me.

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN P.O.T OR BLEACH. BUT I WISH I CAN OWN IT. Lol**_

_**Pearl of Promise**_

_BY: Enzerufataima_

**Sakuno's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes slowly while adjusting it to the bright light. I can hear people whispering and shuffling around the room. When I tried to sit up, a hand stop me and I look at the person, only to make face to face with Tezuka-senpai. He shook his head and the other senpai is crowding me and asking how I feel.

"Sakuno-chan, are you alright now? Do still feel dizzy? Do you want water? "Oishi-senpai kept asking and I only nodded. Kawamura-senpai kept inspecting my body for any injury. The others senpai kept asking me question whom I can't answer because they speak together that I don't understand a word they say.

"Everyone shut up. Ryuuzaki is getting a headache because of all of you. "Tezuka-senpai said and everyone turn to look at me, and I just sigh tiredly. Everyone give me an apologizing look.

"Senpai? Can I leave now? I don't want to stay in the hospital any longer. "I say as I look up from Tezuka-senpai.

"Don't you want to know why you are here in the first place? "Oishi-senpai asked and I shook my head.

"Saa-chan, the doctor advised you to be admitted in the hospital for many days so they can check you up. You're always fainting that's why we want to know what's wrong with you. "Fuji-senpai said and I look down. I always felt bad whenever my senpai-tachi is worrying about me.

"Sakuno-chii, you don't need to worry about your school works. We asked the sensei's and the Ichenen Trio to help you catch up with lesson. Ochibi will help too. "Kikumaru-senpai said cheerfully. Sakuno smile slightly.

"Arigatou senpai's."I said as I smile at them, the senpai's gave me pat in the head. They always have been acting as my big brothers. It wasn't a secret to me that my grandma asked them to take care of me. At first, I don't want them to be bothered by me but they kept telling me they were doing those things because they think of me as they're little sister.

Everyone left already, leaving me with some nurse. They told me that someone will arrive tonight to accompany me for the night so that I won't be lonely. After they left, I instantly fell asleep.

**Later that night **_**(Still on Sakuno's Point of View)**_

I woke up with someone waking me up and telling me to eat dinner. I kept mumbling and grunting because I still felt very sleepy.

"RYUUZAKI WAKE UP NOW." The voice said angrily. I tried opening one eye and blink a few times to stop the sleepiness. I stared at the person in front of me then I sat up immediately.

"RYOMA-KUN?"I ask frantically, well you guessed it right. After all this year, I still like-no urghh-LOVE this cocky bastard in front of me.

"What are you doing here? "I ask as I blushed slightly because he kept staring at me.

"Obviously, I'm the one who's gonna accompany you tonight."Ryoma said as he put his hand on his pocket.

"Eh? I thought it would be one of the regulars?"I ask as I blink feeling a little bit innocent.

"Idiot, I'm one of the regulars."Ryoma said as he gave me a paper bag.

"Eh. Right. Gomen. What is this?"I ask as I held up the paper bag. Ryoma rolled his eyes and sat on the sofa near my bed.

"Dinner. Start eating now."He said as he lay on the sofa. I nodded and start opening the paper bag and found an obentou inside. I smile slightly because it's Ryoma's mother who made this.

"Itadakimasu."I say as I start eating. I swallowed hard and turn to Ryoma, who is currently sleeping in the sofa but I know better.

"Ryoma-kun, did you already eat dinner?"I ask as I munch some tempura and watch him as he open his eyes and look at me and nodded slightly. I nod and kept silent as I finish eating my dinner.

**End of Sakuno's P.O.V**

Sakuno is comfortably lying on her bed and watch the sky night by the window of her room, While Ryoma was doing his best to pretend sleeping.

After a minute of silence, Sakuno decided to talk to Ryoma until she fell asleep.

"Ryoma-kun? Are you awake?"Sakuno ask not looking at Ryoma. Ryoma was startled by Sakuno but compose his self before grunting in response. Sakuno smile slightly as she heard Ryoma grunt.

"Do you believe in Shinigami?"Sakuno ask quietly. Ryoma suddenly shuffled and stood up and look at Sakuno confusingly.

"Shini-What?"Ryoma ask not getting Sakuno. Sakuno chuckle slightly.

"Shinigami, death god?"Sakuno said and glance at Ryoma, who shook his head as a no.

"What are they?"Ryoma ask getting curios about this. Sakuno smiled and look back at the window.

"A death god is one who governs the flow of souls between the human world and the afterlife. Also known as Soul Reaper or Shinigami."Sakuno explained and smiled slightly.

"How can they govern the flow of souls?"Ryoma ask, clearly interested by the topic. Sakuno smiled and turned to Ryoma and explained what she knew about Shinigami.

"They're responsible for seeing that person dies in there appointed time and they guide the spirit to be judged in afterlife. They are very known here in Japan and people believe they do exist."Sakuno explained and Ryoma nodded in understanding.

"Something like Grim Reaper, right?"Ryoma ask. Sakuno nodded.

"So? Do you believe in them? Do you believe in ghost?"Sakuno ask, excitement is building inside her. Ryoma look boredly and sigh.

"Actually, I don't think they exist. They were just a folk."Ryoma explained with bored tone and look at Sakuno's sad face.

"Do you like those stuff?"Ryoma ask, Sakuno glanced at Ryoma and smile sadly.

"Hai, my dad used to tell me things about ghost and shinigami stuff. My dad believes in them, so I guess my dad kinda influenced me."Sakuno explained and with a sad smile on her face. Ryoma stood up and patted her head.

"You should rest now. We can talk about this tomorrow."Ryoma said and go back to the sofa. Sakuno nodded mutely and closed her eyes to sleep.

"Oyasuminasai, Ryoma-kun."Sakuno mumble before falling asleep.

End of Chapter 3

Oh-uh.. sorry for the late update… and sorry for this crappy chapter… haist… I had a hard time writing it… and I was thinking of deleting this story…But… I felt sad about deleting this so I tried to write these chapters… please go easy with this one… no flames please… and Do REVIEW… Thank you so much..


End file.
